


Fears and Other Terrors

by Yomz



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film), The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, yeah they're fricked up and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human-form Notepad, Tony, and RGB end up in a sleeping huddle on the floor and that's really all I can say about it.  (Poor RGB.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears and Other Terrors

RGB rolled with a strangled grunt, wincing at the stabbing pain the movement caused around the brand new gaping hole in his chest. The Fear behind him lunged forward again and all he could do to try to protect himself was curl into the tightest ball physically possible. Before it hit, however, he heard a sharp crack in midair and the sound of multiple creatures tumbling back to the ground.

Wary of the rather disturbing tearing noises behind him, RGB peeked cautiously out from behind the safety of his own knees and froze at the sight of the familiar sword and bright red shoes. Groaning, he grumbled, “That’s notepad ripping apart the Fear behind me, isn’t it?” Tony leaned down, grinning widely as he nodded cheerfully. In the most dignified and defiant manner he could muster up, RGB coughed up a good amount of blood onto the ground before passing out at the still smirking clock’s feet.

~*~*~

As RGB woke, he registered a few facts in rapid succession. The first was the lack of any gaping painful holes in his chest, significant because he had been almost certain a gaping painful hole had been in his chest despite not belonging there (or anywhere else in his body for that matter, he preferred it gaping painful hole-free, thank you very much). The second was that he had, in fact, woken up— alive and in one piece, even! The third, which was the main cause as to why he was so confused by the second, was the bickering voices of his two (least) favorite psychos in this world or any other.

"We’ve already agreed that he’s my pet, so you’ll just have to play with any scraps you might get." Tony leaned forward, glaring down at Notepad as she echoed the same expression back up at him.

"But it’s no fun playing with leftovers," she pouted, crossing her arms and sliding into a more stubborn pose, "you’re just not creative enough to figure out how to share!"

RGB slid down the wall he had been propped up against, trying to make himself disappear through sheer desperation and force of will. Unfortunately for him, the two stopped arguing and turned to stare at him in unison. He shivered, flashing them a crooked smile as he wondered how to bring up the remote possibility of them just letting him go before a thought popped into his head and out his mouth while skipping the in-between bit. “You saved me!?”

Notepad grinned and quickly dropped into a crouch in front of him, startling RGB into falling even further down the wall. “Of course,” she gestured at the severed Fear head stabbed into the ground beside him and, startled, he fell on his back onto the lone sheet laid out on the floor. “You’re ours,” she sing-songed, continuing in a sickeningly sweet voice, “we’re the only ones who get to kill you!”

Behind her, Tony merely nodded quietly, leaning over Notepad’s shoulder to grin down at him as well. With a gulp RGB stared at the slasher smiles showing in stereo and shifted slightly. Mumbling to himself, he started to shift so he could try to roll out from under them, but at their glares he stopped, lying supine, still and quiet as he waited for them to attack.

"I’m tired," Notepad announced suddenly after a short pause and right before pinning RGB’s arm and leg down quite handily by merely laying her entire body on half of his, shoving her head into his neck and shifting until she was splayed over as much of him as possible. With a grimace he turned to look up at her even worse half desperately, fidgeting uncomfortably as she promptly fell asleep.

"She’s oozing…"

Tony shrugged, shooting him a look to let him know just how foolish he was by not already knowing she does that often. “Yes, well, it’s time, I suppose,” the clock said, flopping down on RGB’s other side and ignoring his startled yelp and feeble attempts at moving his now-trapped limbs, “for a temporary repose.” RGB sighed as he gave up any hope of moving, letting himself follow the maniacal couple’s lead, against his better judgement.

'Good night,' his mind helpfully quoted for him as he closed his eyes, 'I'll most likely kill you in the morning.'


End file.
